Without Hope
by Renwha
Summary: Ein einziger Fehler kann fatale Folgen haben... [GWSS]


A/N: Diese Geschichte bedeutet mir persönlich sehr viel. Sie enthält zum Teil Erfahrungen die ich selber erlebt habe. Nicht genau das worüber die Storyline geht und vor allem nicht das Ende. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch wenigstens ein bisschen darin reinversetzten. Und ich glaube, dass ich nicht die einzige der Leser/innen, in meinen Fall Autorin, bin, die etwas ähnliches erlebt hat.

Kapitel 1:

Ginny Weasley rannte durch die Kerker und ihre Schritte hallten nach und sie hatte schon längst die Orientierung verloren. Sie hätte noch nicht mal gewusst wo sie sich befände, wenn ihr nicht der feucht-modrige Geruch in die Nase gestiegen wäre. Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht hinab, wie schon so oft. Sie weinte fast täglich und hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob ein Mensch einen unendlichen Reservevorrat an Tränen besaß. Sie leckte sich über ihre Lippen und von dem salzigen Geschmack wurde ihr fast schlecht. Schon zu oft hatte sie ihn geschmeckt. Jedes mal wenn es wieder geschah. Lachen und Schreie. Wie ein Endlosband hörte sie es in ihrem Kopf. Beim Gedanken daran, stiegen ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte leise auf. Ein Stechen in der Brust, zeigte ihr das ihr Körper vollkommen erschöpft war. Vom weinen, vom laufen, von allem halt, was ihr in den letzten Monaten täglich wieder und wieder wiederfuhr. Doch Ginny zwang sich weiter zu laufen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht aufhören. Sie war so kurz davor. Sie verlangsamte lediglich ihre Schritte. Ein Zögern könnte ihr ganzes Vorhaben über den Haufen werfen und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Wenn sie es heute nicht durchzog, dann nie!

Sie lief um eine Ecke. Die wievielte war es schon? Sie hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen... Es war ihr auch egal. Ihre Hand strich sich über die Augen um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie zwang sich innerlich sich zusammen zureißen. Doch das klappte nicht. Ginny passte einen Moment nicht auf und übersah die Pfütze auf den Boden. Schon einen Moment später rutschten ihre Beine nach hinten weg und sie schrie vor Überraschung auf. Sie schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf den Boden auf und zugleich durchzog ein brennender Schmerz ihren Knöchel. Vor Ginnys Augen wurde alles schwarz und sie hätte beinah das Bewusstsein verloren, hätte sie nicht im selben Moment ein Geräusch gehört. Sie blickte auf und erkannte wie sich eine hölzerne Tür öffnete und eine Person heraus trat. Die Person trug schwarze Schuhe und einen schwarzen Umhang. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war. Ihr viel auf das sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen, dafür brannten ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie sich langsam aufsetzte. Plötzlich vernahm sie eine nur zu bekannte Stimme. Sie blickte jetzt vollständig nach oben und schaute direkt in das Gesicht ihres verhassten Tränkeprofessor namens Severus Snape. Ginny wollte ihre Beine bewegen, doch als sie ihren rechten Knöchel bewegte, wurde sie vor Schmerz fast blind. Sie keuchte auf und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Miss Weasley?" Sie blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben. „Geht es ihnen gut? Was tun sie überhaupt hier?" fragte er. Allerdings sah er nicht sehr interessiert aus. Es war mehr eine sporadische Frage, die man halt stellt, wenn eine weinende Schülerin vor einem auf dem Boden saß. Man erwartet dann ein „Nein, alles ok, Professor!" von der Person, sodass man ganz schnell wieder verschwinden kann. Erst diese Frage und dann das offensichtliche Desinteresse reichten schon aus und in Ginny kochte die Wut nach hoch. Sie antwortete lauter als nötig. Es kam sogar ein Schreien gleich. „OB ES MIR GUT GEHT? OH, JA! ES GEHT MIR BLENDENT! DAS SEHEN SIE DOCH!" Sie schaute Snape mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. Sie setzte sich weiter auf und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz. Ginny kniete jetzt vollends, ihr rechtes Bein hatte sie ausgestreckt. „WIE WÜRDE ES IHNEN GEHEN, WENN SIE TÄGLICH FERTIG GEMACHT WERDEN? TÄGLICH BESCHIMPFT WERDEN? ES SOGAR SOWEIT GEHT, DASS SIE KÖRPERLICH ANGEGRIFFEN WERDEN? UND DAS NUR WEIL MAN EINMAL EINEN FEHLER GEMACHT HAT! WISSEN SIE WIE SICH DAS ANFÜHLT? NEIN, NATÜRLICH NICHT!" Tränen traten dem Mädchen wieder in die Augen und sie blinzelte sie schnell weg. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor dem Tränkemeister. Snape hatte die Augenbrauen gehoben aber nichts gesagt. Ginny fuhr schreien fort: „DAVON WISSEN SIE NATÜRLICH NICHTS! KEINER DER LEHRER WEIß ETWAS DAVON! DIE SCHÜLERGEMEINSCHFT IST NÄMLICH NICHT SO TOLL WIE ALLE GLAUBEN. UND WENN JEMAND ETWAS MITBEKOMMT, VERSCHLIEßEN SIE DIE AUGEN DAVOR!" Mit ´Sie war die gesammelte Lehrerschaft gemeint. Ginny machte eine Atempause. Snape fragte in der Zwischenzeit immer noch uninteressiert: „Welcher Fehler?"  
„ICH ERZÄHLE IHNEN MAL ETWAS! ICH HATTE EINE CA. DREIMONATIGE AFFAIRE MIT DRACO MALFOY. KEINER BEKAM ES MIT, BIS MEIN LIEBER BRUDER RONALD WEASLEY STUTZIG WURDE UND MIR, ALS ICH MICH MAL WIEDER MIT DRACO GETROFFEN HABE, GEFOLGT IST. ALLERDINGS WAR DIE BEZIEHUNG REIN KÖRPERLICH." Fügte sie noch hinzu. Normalerweise wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen so etwas vor einem Lehrer zuzugeben und sie hätte überlegt was es für Konsequenzen für Draco hätte wenn ein Lehrer davon erfahren würde. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es egal. „UM DAS DRAMA NOCH PERFEKTIONIEREN NAHM ER GLEICH HERMINE GRANGER UND HARRY POTTER MIT! SEITDEM SIE MICH MIT IHM ERWISCHTEN VERACHTEN SIE MICH. ICH EKEL SIE AN. UND SO BEHANDELN SIE MICH AUCH! ICH BEKAM SACHEN ZU HÖREN WIE „DU DRECKIGE SCHLAMPE! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR? FASS MICH NIE WIEDER AN!" Ginnys Stimme wurde leiser und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen nicht gleich loszuheulen. „Es ist nicht angenehm so etwas zuhören zu bekommen. Das ganze sprach sich schneller in der Schule rum, als ich schauen konnte und bald wusste es die ganze Schule. Keiner stand mir bei. Nicht einer. Nicht mal meine sogenannten „Freunde"! Ich werde in den Gängen abgepasst und fertiggemacht, verhext, verflucht und angegriffen. Sie zerstören meine Sachen und verschworen sich gegen mich. Und keiner bekam es mit. Denn alle Lehrer schauten weg. Ich habe Angst durch die Schule zu laufen, weil du nicht weißt wer von denen es regelrecht auf einen abgesehen hat und wem es nur soweit egal ist, dass er einen ignoriert und einem vielleicht eine angeekelten Blick zuwirft." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ihr liefen schlussendlich doch noch die Tränen über die Wange. Durch die Erzählung kam alles wieder in ihr hoch. Ginny blickte leicht hoffnungsvoll zu dem Professor empor. Vielleicht hatte er ja soweit ein Herz, dass er ihr helfen würde. Normalerweise mied sie Snape aber jetzt wäre sie über jede Hilfe dankbar, egal von wem. „Na, wenn es nur das ist..." sagte Snape gelangweilt und drehte sich um. Ginny schaute entsetzt nach oben und begann zu zittern. Ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte. Sie hörte entfernt wie sich die Tür zu Snapes Gemächern schloss.  
´Er ignorierte das! Wie kann er nur? Ich hatte ihm gerade alles erzählt und es interessiert ihn nicht! In Ginny zog sich alles schmerzhaft zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. ´Ich will einfach nicht mehr. Mit leeren Augen starrte Ginny die Stelle auf dem Boden an, auf der Snape vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. Alle Lebensenergie schien urplötzlich aus ihr rausgeflossen zu sein. Ginny rappelte sich so gut es ging auf und hing wieder ihre Schultasche über ihre Schulter. Schleppend und humpelnd lief sie weiter um die nächste Ecke. Immernoch schaute sie starr gerade aus, auf kein bestimmten Punkt. Ihr Atem ging kurz und auch ihr Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Nicht mal weinen konnte sie. Er war als würde sie nie wieder in ihrem Leben weinen können. Aber auch nicht mehr lachen oder irgendwelche Gefühle empfinden. Als hätte die Erkenntnis, dass die Lehrer wirklich wegsahen ausgelöst, Ginny zu einem Wesen gemacht was nicht weiter empfinden konnte. Nein, so stimmte das nicht ganz. Sie konnte sehrwohl noch etwas spüren und das war die pure Enttäuschung. Enttäuscht das ihre Freunde sie so im Stich ließen, enttäuscht darüber das sich die ach-so-tolle Schülerschaft gegen eine einzige Person verschworen und enttäuscht darüber das die Lehrer nichts unternahmen. Selbst das winzige Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass die Lehrer einfach wirklich nichts mitbekommen hatten, war erloschen. Jetzt gab es wirklich nichts mehr was sie noch hier hielt.

Am Ende des Ganges betrat sie ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sie ging Quer durch den Raum und ließ sich an der kalten Steinwand nieder. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fuhr sich mit ihren Händen übers Gesicht, damit sich ihr Körper wieder beruhigte. Bals ging ihr Atem wieder normal und auch das Zittern hörte auf. ´Jetzt wird alles gut... sagte sie sich in Gedanken. Diesen Satz wieder holte sie tausend mal. Wie ein Mantra. Dann blickte sie wider nach unten und zog ihre Tasche zu sich. Sie platzierte sie auf ihrem Schoss und begann sie zu durchwühlen. „Bitte, lass sie nicht kaputt sein!" flehte sie leise. Dann fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Eine Phiole mit einer dunkel-lilanen Flüssigkeit. „Gott sei Dank!" kam es über ihre bebenden Lippen. Sie hatte beim Anblick des Gefäßes augenblicklich wieder angefangen zu zittern. Ginny schluckte einmal und immer noch die Phiole fixieren, entkorkte sie diese und schwang es etwas hin und her. Wenn man genau hinsah schimmerte die Flüssigkeit sogar etwas silbern. Sie schnupperte und der nur allzu bekannte, süßliche Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Schon leicht benebelt führte Ginny die Phiole an ihre Lippen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor sie alles in einem Zug runterkippte. Das letzte was über ihre Lippen kam war ein leises „Erlösung...". Kaum hatte sie den Trank hinuntergeschluckt, begann ihr Hals zu brennen, doch der Schmerz verschwand sofort wieder. Ihr Geist leerte sich von allen Gedanken und Empfindungen und eine Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit, wie es schon lange nicht mehr war. Dann wurde ihr erneut schwarz vor Augen und sie kippte zur Seite. Ihr Kopf schlug auf den harten Steinboden auf, doch das spürte sie schon nicht mehr.

A/N: Das wird eine nicht so typische GW/SS Story. Es dauert lange bis sich so etwas wie richtige Zuneigung entwickelt. Ich mag zwar das Pairing aber viele Fanfics mit den beiden gehn mir einfach zu schnell. Ca. so:

S: denkt Ginny ist richtig hübsch geworden. Nein Severus, so etwas darfst du gar nicht denken!  
_Sevvie starrt Ginny im Unterricht die ganze Zeit an_  
G: denkt Warum schaute er mich die ganze Zeit an? Aber er sieht gar nicht so übel aus. Wenn man mal seine Hakennase und die Fettigen Haare weglässt. Ginny das ist ein Lehrer und es ist SNAPE. Der sieht nicht gut aus!  
_Irgendwann bekomm Ginny von Sevvie Nachsitzen und sie sind alleine. Dann kommen sie sich langsam näher, dann küssen sie sich, dann landen sie im Bett und danach sagt Sevvie zu Ginny:  
_S: Das war ein Ausrutscher. Das darf nie wieder geschehen.  
_Ginny ist traurig weil sie ihn doch liebt. Dann sehen sie ein das sie zusammengehören und sie heiraten._

An alle Fanficschreiber deren Gin/Sevvie Story so ähnlich abläuft: Das war jetzt keine Kritik und nehmt es mir nicht böse. Wie schon gesagt ich mag solche Fanfics schon, aber ich wollte mal selbst so eine schreiben, bloß das es sich bei mir ewig hinzieht und die nicht sofort im Bett landen.


End file.
